Although the Internet traces back to the late 1960s, the widespread availability and acceptance of personal computing and internetworking have resulted in the explosive growth and unprecedented advances in information sharing technologies. In particular, the Worldwide Web (“Web”) has revolutionized accessibility to untold volumes of information in stored electronic form to a worldwide audience, including written, spoken (audio) and visual (imagery and video) information, both in archived and real-time formats. In short, the Web has provided desktop access to every connected user to a virtually unlimited library of information in almost every language worldwide.
Information exchange on the Web operates under a client-server model. Individual clients execute Web content retrieval and presentation applications, typically in the form of Web browsers. The Web browsers send request messages for Web content to centralized Web servers, which function as data storage and retrieval repositories. The Web servers parse the request messages and return the requested Web content in response messages.
Search engines have evolved in tempo with the increased usage of the Web to enable users to find and retrieve relevant Web content in an efficient and timely manner. As the amount and types of Web content has increased, the sophistication and accuracy of search engines has likewise improved. Generally, search engines strive to provide the highest quality results in response to a search query. However, determining quality is difficult, as the relevance of retrieved Web content is inherently subjective and dependent upon the interests, knowledge and attitudes of the user.
Existing methods used by search engines are based on matching search query terms to terms indexed from Web pages. More advanced methods determine the importance of retrieved Web content using, for example, a hyperlink structure-based analysis, such as described in S. Brin and L. Page, “The Anatomy of a Large-Scale Hypertextual Search Engine,” (1998) and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,999, issued Sep. 4, 2001 to Page, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
A typical search query scenario begins with either a natural language question or individual keywords submitted to a search engine. The search engine executes a search against a data repository describing information characteristics of potentially retrievable Web content and identifies the candidate search results. Searches can often return thousands or even millions of results, so most search engines typically rank or score only a subset of the most promising results. Targeted search results can also be introduced, such as advertising or topical information content. The top search results are then presented to the user, usually in the form of Web content titles, hyperlinks, and other descriptive information, such as snippets of text taken from the search results.
Search engines are generally available to users located worldwide. Thus, part of providing high-quality search results is being able to provide those search results in languages acceptable to the requesting user, and/or from countries preferred by the requesting user.
Acceptable languages include languages specified by the user, as well as other acceptable languages. For instance, a French-preferring user might also accept search results in English. Acceptable languages can also include related languages and dialects. For example, Portuguese search results might be acceptable to a user who generally prefers Spanish. Finally, acceptable languages can include dead languages, such as classical Greek or Olde English, or psuedo-languages, such as Klingon. Dead and psuedo-languages are typically not supported by search engines, but may nevertheless reflect the academic, historic, or personal interests of the requesting user.
Preferred countries include the country of the user, as well as other acceptable countries. For instance, a Canadian user might also accept search results from the United States.